Colins Schwur
by keren-happuch
Summary: 1997 werden die muggelstämmigen Geschwister Colin und Dennis Creevey von Hogwarts ausgeschlossen. Ein Treffen der DA bringt den ersehnten Kontakt zu ihren Freunden und Dennis merkt, dass er und sein Bruder viel mehr gemein haben, als er angenommen hatte.


Story: Colins Schwur

Rating: P12

Wörter: 1481

Genre: Drama, Romanze

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und das Universum von Harry Potter gehören JKR. Ich will nur spielen.

Das ist ein Beitrag zum Wichteln auf einer anderen Plattform. Die Vorgaben waren:

Pairing: Colin Creevey/Emma Dobbs

Stichworte/Wünsche: inspiriert von Jason Mraz' „I'm yours", die Worte „Für dich, nur für dich - würde ich auch sterben. Das ist ein Schwur!", spielt während des siebten Bandes, Colin Creevey, wie er in den Büchern dargestellt wird.

Ich fürchte, ich habe mich mit den Vorgaben recht schwer getan, und hoffe, es ist trotzdem ganz brauchbar geworden.

.

* * *

Dennis beobachtete seinen großen Bruder, der an die Wand starrte. Immer wieder erstaunte es ihn, wie ähnlich er und Colin sich sahen. Sie waren nicht besonders groß, nicht besonders sportlich, nicht besonders laut. Alles an ihnen war mittelmäßig, wenn sie nicht die Magie gehabt hätten. Begeistert hatten sie nach den wundersamen Möglichkeiten gegriffen, die sich ihnen eröffnet hatten. Endlich hatten sie ihren Platz in einer Welt gefunden, von der sie nicht gewusst hatten, dass sie existierte, nach der sie sich aber ohne es zu wissen gesehnt hatten. Doch jetzt sorgte ein Wahnsinniger dafür, dass man sie aus eben dieser Welt herauswerfen wollte, und er hatte Erfolg damit. Er war der Grund, dass man ihren verhärmten Gesichtern mit den eingefallenen Wangen und den stumpfen mausbraunen Haaren die zwei Jahre Altersunterschied nicht mehr ansah. Er war der Grund, warum Colin die schimmelbefleckte Wand im Hinterzimmer des Eberkopfs anstarrte und warum Dennis alles tat, um sich abzulenken und das unruhige Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren.

Als Hermione, Ron und Harry damals Dumbledores Armee gegründet hatten, hatte Dennis sich ihnen angeschlossen, weil Colin begeistert war und weil es nach viel Spaß klang. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass die Zeit, in der sie Patroni, Schild- und Entwaffnungszauber wirklich brauchten, so schnell kommen würde. Doch vor wenigen Wochen, bevor im September das Schuljahr anfangen sollte, hatte Snape, Schulleiter Snape, an ihre Tür geklopft. Er sah schrecklich aus, mit gelblicher Haut und dunklen Ringen unter den Augen und einer fast greifbaren Wut, und verängstigt waren sie ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen, bis sie alle im engen Hausflur standen. Dann hatte er geschnarrt „Sie sind auf Hogwarts nicht mehr willkommen", ihnen zwei Pergamentrollen mit den offiziellen Bescheiden in die Hand gedrückt und war mit finsterem Blick vor ihren Augen disappariert.

Über zwei Dinge war Dennis rückblickend dankbar. Zum einen, dass ihre Eltern an diesem Tag nicht zu Hause gewesen waren. Und zum anderen, dass Snape ihnen die Bannrollen überreicht hatte. Von denen, die ihre Bescheide von einem der Carrows erhalten hatten, hatte er schreckliche Dinge gehört. Eigentlich hatte er gar nichts gehört, und das war das Schreckliche.

Der Raum, den Dumbledores Bruder Aberforth ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, begann sich zu füllen. Dennis sah eine kleine Gruppe Muggelstämmiger, die wie sie vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen worden waren, hereinkommen. Bald würden auch die Mitglieder der DA, die noch auf Hogwarts geduldet wurden, eintreffen. Dennis beschloss, dass er seinen großen Bruder aus seinen Grübeleien holen musste, und stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Hey, Colin, worauf freust du dich heute am meisten?"

„Geht dich gar nichts an", brummte Colin, doch Dennis hatte das Lächeln gesehen, das für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sein Gesicht erhellt hatte. Er grinste.

„Ooooh, ein Mädchen! Du bist verliebt!" Das brachte ihn einen Rippenstoß ein, doch er freute sich viel zu sehr, als dass es ihn dieser brüderliche Rüffel störte. Er konnte es Colin nicht verdenken. Von allen Dingen auf Hogwarts vermisste auch er ein Mädchen am meisten. Emma hieß sie und hatte in Zauberkunst neben ihm gesessen.

„Erzähl schon!", forderte er. Tag und Nacht hatten die Brüder miteinander verbracht, doch nur wenige Worte waren gewechselt worden. Jetzt merkte Dennis, dass Colin tatsächlich gar nicht so anders war als er.

„Sie ist wunderschön", flüsterte der Ältere. Überall im Raum wurden mittlerweile die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und vereinzelt war leises Gelächter zu hören. Alle freuten sich, die anderen wiederzusehen, und Neuigkeiten von den fehlenden Gesichtern wurden mit betroffener Miene ausgetauscht. Das alles interessierte Dennis nicht. Er war fasziniert von Colins Augen, die angefangen hatten zu leuchten. Seine ganze Haltung drückte Stolz und Sicherheit aus, als er von seinem Mädchen sprach.

„Sie hat blonde Haare, die sie immer so nach oben dreht. Meistens steckt sie ihren Zauberstab hinein, damit er ihr nicht im Weg ist. Wir treffen uns immer in der Bibliothek. Sie ist in Hufflepuff und ein Jahr jünger als ich, aber das macht nichts. Wenn sie lacht, möchte ich auch lachen und ich denke nicht mehr an den Krieg und an Du-weißt-schon-wen und so."

Dennis nickte und dachte an Emma, deren Hände nie stillhielten und die so gerne in der Stille der Bibliothek lernte. Heute würde er sie wiedersehen.

Neville Longbottom hatte sich vor ihnen an die Wand gelehnt. Er sah schlimmer aus als die meisten anderen Schüler. Seine Fingerknöchel waren aufgesprungen, er hatte ein blaues Auge und schien zu hinken. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie die Hogwartsschüler zu den Ausgeschlossenen stießen und die Stimmung im Raum leichter wurde. Stimmen hoben und senkten sich, bis es wie ein einziges großes Summen klang, ein Summen, wie es früher in der großen Halle zu hören gewesen war. Mittlerweile mussten die Mahlzeiten schweigend eingenommen werden und nicht einmal die Gemeinschaftsräume waren mehr sicher vor den Schergen des Dunklen Lords, wusste Dennis. Er genoss die Leichtigkeit, die sich ausbreitete und ließ sich von ihr umspülen wie von Wellen an einem Strand. Das Gelächter hatte überhandgenommen, seit eine weitere Gruppe Schüler eingetroffen war. Er erkannte es sofort und drehte sich um.

„Emma!", rief er erleichtert und stolperte durch die Stuhlreihen, bis er vor ihr und ihren Freundinnen stand. „Emma!", sagte er noch einmal und konnte nicht anders, als ihr um den Hals zu fallen.

„Hi Dennis", sagte sie unbeholfen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Geht so." Er wollte ihr nicht erzählen, wie es war, allein und beinahe ohne Kontakt zu der Welt zu sein, die er sein Zuhause nannte. Er wollte, dass sie lachte und mit den Händen gestikulierte und sich zu ihm setzte.

„Komm", sagte er. „Wir haben Plätze freigehalten." Er ging den Weg voran bis zu der Stelle, an der Colin saß und wartete.

Neville, der zu ihrem inoffiziellen Anführer geworden war, verriegelte magisch den Raum. Von seiner kleinen Rede bekam Dennis nichts mit. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte von Emma, die hinter ihm saß und deren Anwesenheit er förmlich spüren konnte, immer wieder zu Colin. Er saß aufrecht wie ein Soldat auf seinem Stuhl, hielt den Kopf hoch und hatte knallrote Ohren. Da wusste Dennis, dass Colins Mädchen auch im Raum war. Natürlich konnte er von seinem Platz in der ersten Reihe keine Ausschau nach ihr halten, doch er zerbrach sich den Kopf, wer es sein könnte. Nur wenige Mädchen kamen in Frage. Fünfzehn Jahre sei sie, hatte Colin gesagt, und musste also in seinem Jahrgang oder in dem darüber sein. Die Auswahl war nicht gerade groß. Möglicherweise war es eine von Emmas Freundinnen, Melissa oder Flavia. Mit Mühe unterdrückte Dennis ein Kichern. Das wäre wirklich witzig, wenn sie sich Mädchen ausgesucht hätten, die sich nahestanden. Familientreffen würden zur reinsten Freude werden.

Endlich beendete Neville seine Ansprache mit einem genervten Augenrollen. Kaum jemand hatte ihm zugehört, zu aufgeregt und glücklich waren sie, einander nach der langen Trennung wiederzusehen. Die meisten blieben noch auf ihren Plätzen und unterhielten sich. Auch Colin und Dennis drehten sich zu den Schülerinnen hinter ihnen um. Flavia, deren Mutter eine Muggel war, erzählte gerade, wie ihr Vater reagiert hatte, als sie vorgeschlagen hatte, sie könne ihn zum Schein verlassen, damit er sicher wäre.

„Es war irgendwie süß", kicherte sie. „Aber iiiih, das sind meine Eltern. Ich will nicht hören, wie sie sich ewige Liebe schwören und sich dann auch noch küssen!"

„Egal, was passiert", stimmte Emma mit theatralischer Stimme ein und griff sich ans Herz. „Ich würde sterben für dich!" Die drei Freundinnen lachten und Dennis freute sich mit ihnen.

Colin mischte sich schüchtern ein. „Du musst es mit mehr Gefühl sagen. Sonst bedeutet es nichts."

„Wie denn?", fragte Emma neugierig.

„Na so:" Colin nahm ihre Hand und sah sie an. „Für dich, nur für dich - würde ich auch sterben. Das ist ein Schwur!"

Das klang nicht gespielt, musste Dennis zugeben. Emma hielt noch immer Colins Hand und war ganz still geworden. Sie schien den Blick nicht von ihm wenden zu können und ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Vorsichtig strich sein Daumen über ihren Handrücken und das Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen. Eine sanfte Röte war ihr in die Wangen gestiegen. Die beiden waren völlig abgeschieden von den anderen, die weiterhin lachten und scherzten. Nur Dennis merkte, was passiert war, und plötzlich wusste er, von welchem Mädchen sein Bruder gesprochen hatte. Das Mädchen, das ihren Zauberstab in ihren Haaren aufbewahrte, damit sie ihre Hände frei bewegen konnte, das wunderschöne Mädchen, in das Colin verliebt war, war Emma. Seine Emma. Colins Emma.

Dennis setzte ein Lächeln auf und klinkte sich in das Gespräch von Melissa und Flavia ein. Ihm war kalt geworden und die Fröhlichkeit, die ihn erfüllt hatte, war verschwunden. Die Wellen des Glücks, die in eben noch sanft berührt hatten, waren verebbt. Zurück blieb die Gewissheit, dass ein Kampf bevorstand. Doch irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass er es überleben würde. Er würde seinem Bruder nicht im Weg stehen. Colin hatte sein Glück in den Schrecken des Krieges gefunden. Er gönnte es ihm von ganzem schmerzendem Herzen.

Und vielleicht wartete auf ihn auch irgendwann seine Emma.

.


End file.
